Dark Secret of Mine
by ChicoHoney
Summary: This is my first story. I hope you all like it and feel free pinpoint my mistakes. So, the summary is...England has a secret which only his secretary knows. What is that secret? Will it affect him or this world? This secret might reveal the dark past of England. This story might contain death scenes
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone! I'm ChicoHoney from Malaysia. This is my first story so my English especially grammar is very bad. Also I do not own Hetalia.**

Heavy rain droplets hit the window of a certain blonde man's office. While he stared the window of his office, the man sighed heavily and said 'Raining again huh…'

There was a knock on the door. 'Come in.' said the man with bright emerald green eyes and bushy eyebrow sigh.

'Sir England, would you like a cup of tea?' said the woman as she walked from the door and smile to him while carrying tea tray.

England turns his head to the woman who stand behind him 'Oh my it's time for afternoon tea... Thank you, my dear. A cup of tea will be lovely. Did you follow the proper way to make a cuppa? '

'Yes, of course. After all, I learnt from you, Sir'. The woman with formal suit who has a strict but yet gentle looking face.

England received his tea from her and returned his gaze back to the window. The woman named Alice stared at him and said 'What on your mind, Sir?'

England replied 'Alice, do you think that I have lived long enough in this world?' The woman calmly said 'Yes, Sir. Why?'

England said 'Then, do you know how does the personification of nations survive?' Alice nodded her head.

'I see. But, you known that I really what to leave this world'. Alice said replied back with a slightly sad tone 'I know that you really wanted to leave this world but you know that-!'

England chuckled with sadness 'I **should** have disappeared as my empire had fallen like the Rome Empire or Holy Roman Empire, my dear Alice. This is how the personification of the nations worked. If the empire has fallen, the nation who represented the empire will disappear like nothingness. Yet, I…'

'Yet, you still alive because you have _that_ , right Sir?'

England replied back 'Yes, as long as _that_ existed and not _broken_ , I still **alive** even if my country is fallen. I know that from the moment as I step into this world, my dear. Hmm….I curious that my brothers were still does not know that I was still alive because of _that_.'

The woman sighs 'But, they will know one day… Not only your brothers but also the other nations, Sir England.'

At the time, both of them had a moment of silence while England enjoying his tea whereas Kate… well, she just stood in front of him. After a few seconds, England replied as he smiled to her. 'I know that one day they will know the secret of mine. But for now, I will stay alive in this cruel world until that _time_ come, my dear. And I assumed that you will protect the secret of mine, right?'

The woman smiled back gently and replied him 'Yes. I will protect the secret to the end just like my ancestor. Please do not worry, Sir England.'

'You looked just like Howard and his grandson, Maurizio, the secretary of mine.' England chuckled. The face of the women became red 'Well, I WAS their ancestor, Sir England.'

England laughed for a moment but Alice intercept his laughter. 'Oh yes. Sir, please do remember you have a meeting tomorrow with her majesty and Prime Minister at 10.30 am and few stacks of paper works for you. Then, you will host a world meeting day after tomorrow.'

England was annoyed by the word of paper work and meeting. 'Sigh…. Do you prepare the venue and preparation for the world meeting?'

'Of course, sir and…' Alice struggled.

'What is the matter, Alice?'

'Well, one of your brothers, Scotland called and told me that they will come to the world meeting and… and live with you…'

England choked on his tea and yelling at Alice 'WHAT DID YOU SAY!'

'I'm sorry. Sir Scotland hung up the phone before I could replied back to him'

'When they *cough* will come to *cough* my house*?' as England tried to get his breath back after choked on his tea.

Alice replied back to him 'Is tonight 8.30 pm and Sir Scotland demand that they wanted to live in your house not a hotel... I'm sorry, Sir.'

England sighed while looked to the classic Victorian clock which was hanging on the wall 'Never mind. This is not your fault, Alice. Well, it is almost 1 o'clock already. I should finish another pile of paper work then head back to the house early to prepare for their arrival.'

Alice picked up the tea cup 'Then, I should not bother you while working, Sir.' And she exited through the door of England office.

As England walked to the chair in front of his desk 'Stay alive with _that_ until the _time_ comes, huh...' He thought. 'I wonder that will they know the secret of mine…' He thought again while picked up his pen and drowned into a workaholic state.

 **TO BE CONTINUE…**

 **Character**

 **England**

-Well, just the typical England that we all know and love

-Don't underestimate him because he knows how to fight and strategies

-Weapon: Magic book and a customize gun

 **Alice**

-20 years old

-Secretary of England

-Descendant of Howard and a granddaughter of Maurizio ( grandson of Howard)

-Kind and generous to everyone but strict when it comes to work

-open-minded and organize girl

-Learn things very quickly

-has a pet dog which is golden retriever named Queen

 **Thank your reading this first story of mine. Please review and tell me how it is. Feel free to point out my mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Hello again. I'm ChicoHoney from Malaysia. Please enjoy reading this story and let me know how it is. Also I do not own Hetalia.**

 **Day 1**

3.30 pm In England's office

'Finally I'm finish that damn paper works…' England lied back to his chair and looked at the clock which hanging of the wall. '3.30 pm huh… I should be going back to prepare brothers arrival.' England sighs as he getting up and exited his office.

At the same time in Wiltshire, England

In the underground of the centre of Stonehenge lies a figure which covered in ice, unmeltable ones. The ground which the figure stood has a giant magic circle with complicate unknown words. The figure stood still as if time has stopped but the figure open its eyes for a moment then close back and back to its slumber.

4.30 pm in front of England's house

'What the…!' England thought while he felt a sensation which caused shiver to his spine.

'Don't tell me-!' suddenly, the door was slammed open. A red haired man stood in front of England.

'You back, my wee brother.' The red haired man, Scotland grinned to him.

England was shocked and yelled at him 'I THOUGH YOU WILL ARRIVE HERE AT 8.30 PM!' Scotland replied back to him with an evil grin 'First, I lied to your secretary about the time. Second, not only I arrived here but also the others.'

A woman and twins walked towards the door. The woman has beautiful blonde hair and a pair of jade green eyes whereas both of the twins have ginger hair and forest green eyes.

The woman known as Wales said to England 'Hello, England' whereas the twins, Ireland and Northern Ireland greet England.

'Come inside, lad. I have made some tea.' Wales said kindly.

England sighs 'Fine.'

4.35pm, in the living room

All of them were sitting on a sofa comfortable and quietly while enjoying tea with some freshly bake biscuits which made by Wales.

England broke the silence 'So… Why you all want to bother me by breaking into my house and joining the world meeting?'

'Technically, I'm part of the world meeting… and I come here because you are the host of this month meeting.' said Ireland.

'Understandable. Then, how about the others?' England said.

'We just wanted to join the meeting that's all.' Scotland said whereas Wales and Northern Ireland nodded their head.

England raised one of his eyebrows 'Really…'

Then, Wales continued 'It's time to prepare dinner. Give a hand, Scotland.' Scotland grumbled 'Fine.'

At the same time, the telephone rung and England picked up the telephone 'Arthur Kirkland speaking.'

'Yo Iggy!'

'What is it, America?' England was annoyed by the loud American.

'I wanna know the next world meeting venue. I kinda forgot already.'

'Did you ever pay attention to the previous meeting? The next meeting was located in my place. So, please pay attention to the bloody meeting next time, America'

'Ya not fun at all. Fine. Bye then, Iggy.' America hung up the phone before England could lecture him.

'Bloody git.' As soon as England placed his phone back and thought back the sensation that was felt just now in front of his door.

'Did _that_ …. No way _has that thing_ … Hmm…Maybe I'm just tired.'

7.30 pm at unknown location

The figure which has the face covered by the hood 'Finally…' Then, he turned his back and facing his people which also been covered by the hood 'It's time for the awaking of the Goddess! Now, we shall raise again, my loyal people!' His people then cheered loudly and the figure grinned evilly.

'It's time, my Goddess. I will release you from the barrier. Please wait for a while.' The figure said.

 **Day 2**

9.30 am in England's house

'I'm going out now!' as England shouted aloud.

'Alright, Arthur. Be careful, okay?' Wales shouted to England while preparing breakfast to the sleepy heads (FYI is Scotland and the Ireland twins).

Scotland then approached to the dining table '*Yawns~* 'Hm?! Going out already, Iggy?'

'Yes. I can't be late for the meeting especially with the PM and the Queen and my name is NOT Iggy IS Arthur!'

'Ha…It's fun to tease you, my wee brother.' Scotland replied back to his brother.

A vein started to appear of England's head 'Bloody git. I'm leaving.'

After he closing the door, Wales pass the plate which is haggis to Scotland for his breakfast.

Then, the twins come down from their bedroom for breakfast.

2.00 pm outside of Buckingham Palace

After the meeting, England and his secretary, Alice walked out from the Palace. England always prefers to have meeting with his boss and the Queen rather than the nations.

'Thank you for your hard work.' said Alice with smile to his boss.

'Hm.' England tiredly replied back. He continued said 'I suppose to go back and take some rest.'

'Sure but please remember tomorrow that you have a world meeting at 8.00 am in Royal Hotel' said Alice while flipping her notebook.

'… and I'm going with my brothers, huh…'

Her secretary nodded her head.

5.30pm in England's house

As he walked to the refrigerator in the kitchen, he noticed a note which says:

Dear Arthur,

I'm going to the groceries shop with Northern Ireland. Scotland and Ireland is having beer drinking contest in the pub.

From Wales

'Finally, I get a moment of peace~!' England happily said while brewing his tea. Suddenly, there was something which is bright flying around England.

'Oh! Hi, Tinkerbell, Lina and Emma.' England greeted them happily. The fairies chucked happily and started some conversation with him.

However, a stabbing pain jolted England's head. Even before he could stay conscious, his vision started to turn into pitch black and his body sways to the side then fall to the ground. His fairy friends started to panic and sought help from other mystic beast.

A few minutes later, Wales and Northern Ireland steps inside the house and went straight to the kitchen to put their shopping bags down. They saw England lying on the floor and started to panic.

Wales who was calm enough to order his brother to bring England to the couch and started to call Scotland and Ireland.

As soon as she ended the call, she quickly examines his brother while waiting both of her brothers to come back.

Northern Ireland gazed to the window and saw the weather started to change from bright sunny day to rainy indicating something bad will be happening.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **Characters**

 **Scotland**

-Human name: Allistor Kirkland

-Red head and have dark green eyes

-Like to smoke and drink

-gets angry easily, especially when drunk

-Have bad terms with England before but he still cares for England and his siblings

-Uniform: navy-blue military uniform with white leather X shaped belt on his crest. His uniform also includes brown gloves and matching boots

-Pet: Loch Ness (Name: Nessie)

-Weapon: Uses Gauntlets which can channel magic because of that he's good at close combat fight.

 **Wales**

-Human name: Eliza Kirkland

-has beautiful blonde hair and a pair of jade green eyes

-Like to cook and take care of her sheep

-She is smart and able to treat any wounds or disease including nations. She also gets angry very quickly when it comes to sheep and most importantly, the name of her country. Therefore, do not call her 'Whales' or else bad thing happen to the victim

-Kind and protective sister especially England

-Uniform: wears a green colour (similar to the colour of England uniform) overcoat with brown rapier belt. She wears short skirt and an arm band which shows the flag of Wales

-Pet: Red dragon (Name: Ddraig Goch) and sheep (Name: Dolly)

-Weapon: Uses light type rapier does not have a knuckle guard or quillons. Her weapon able channel magic and produce long range shots (FYI: If you all know RWBY, Wales's weapon is almost similar to Weiss)

 **Ireland**

-Human name: Eric Kirkland

-has ginger hair and forest green eyes.

-Like to drink especially Guinness

-Often get irritated for no reason and makes fun of England

-He does not care to other but he will do anything to protect his family

-Uniform: wears a dark green colour with white belt. She wears long matching colour trouser and black boots

-Pet: Kelpie-campus, a mythical horse (Name:Kelpie)

-Weapon: Uses dual daggers and whip with small metal spikes on it and some spares daggers which are hidden at the back of his uniform. He also can make damages to his enemy by strong kicks. His daggers unable to channel magic so he has to chant to perform his magic.

 **Northern Ireland**

-Human name: Erik Kirkland

-has ginger hair and forest green eyes.

-Can't drink

-Opposite of his twin,Ireland. He quite shy to strangers but he was more comfortable with people who he know

-hesitates to approach but he always to fight for his family

-Uniform: wears an exact uniform as England but with gun holster belts which is situated on the side of his body

-Pet: Dog which is a Bloodhound (Name: Daemon) [He does not have any mystic creature]

-Weapon: Uses dual guns. The shot produced from his gun is magic so he does not required bullets.

 **Therefore, this is the end of Chapter two. Hope you all like it and please point my mistakes out. Thank you!**

 **Bye~**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Hello, this is ChicoHoney from Malaysia. Let you all know that I do not own hetalia.**

Unknown time in England's dream

'Where the hell am I?' said England. All his surrounding is in pitch blackness. Suddenly, a blinding light appear causing England uses his hand to covered the sudden light.

'What the hell...'he said as the memories shows him the disaster which will happen in the future.

 **Day 2**

8.00pm in England's bedroom

England suddenly open his eyes and pant heavily. He looked around his surrounding and then he realised that he was in his bedroom.

'Are you okay?' said Wales.

England replied her by nodding his head. Then, Scotland and the Ireland twins busts into the room and asking their brother with concerns.

'I'm fine. Don't worry about me' said England.

'What do you mean 'don't worry about me?' said Scotland.

'Yeah. You suddenly pass out, Arthur. What happen to you?' said Ireland.

'I'm fine. Really' England exclaimed.

'Alright. Then, you should get some rest.' Said Northern Ireland. England nod his head.

After his siblings exited the room, England quickly called his secretary.

After some serious conversation with Alice about the incident happened especially the vision that England had, England closed his eye and get his rest. However, he did not know that there is a figure hiding outside of his room who was listening to the conversation.

 **Day 3**

7.50am outside of Royal Hotel

As the Kirkland walked together, England stopped for a while and said 'Remember, do not pick a fight with other nation.'

The others except Ireland nodded their head simultaneously.

8.00 am at the door of the meeting room

Once they walked to the room, they saw some nations were already in the room. The atmosphere was quite...no, is very chaotic. Then, all eyes were on the Kirkland.

'So, is this how the world meeting works?' as Northern Ireland whispered to Ireland.

'Well, you will know later.' Replied Ireland with a grin on his face.

Suddenly, there is a nation approach them. A tall, long blonde hair man wearing bright purple colour came to them.

'Oh my! Who is them, England?' said France with a smirk.

England was irritated by the tone which France used. 'They are my siblings, frog.'. As they was about to quarrel, all the remaining nations came into the room.

'Alright. Let's start the world meeting and hopefully we will not have another 'failed' meeting.' said the German guy.

Germany continued said 'Before that, it seems we have another nations joining. England, could you introduce them for us?'

'I'm the eldest brother of England and part of the United Kingdom. I'm Scotland.' Said the red hair man while smoking a cigarette.

Wales introduces herself politely 'I'm the second in the family and part of the United Kingdom. The name is Wales. Pleasure to meet you all.'

'Dude! Her place called 'whales' so it means there is tons of whales. Awesome ~!' said the loud America. However, he cannot sense the murderous aura that Wales form around her. This causes some nations including the Kirkland except Russia avoid her.

'She gonna kill that brat' whispered Scotland whereas Russia smile mischievously as he sensed the aura from Wales.

Northern Ireland sweated and said 'I'm Northern Ireland, twins to Ireland and I'm also part of United Kingdom. Nice to meet you.'

However, the meeting was not ended well (again). France and England had a quarrel about... well, they almost quarrel even a small matter. Then, America shouted loudly saying that Whales instead of Wales.

'ENOUGH, YOU BLOODY BRAT!I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!' Wales exploded with murderous aura and extended her hand. A sword like shaped glowed brightly on her hand and then her favourite weapon which is a silver coloured rapier forms.

Once she ready her stance, she aim America's head by pointing the sharp tip of the rapier and came to him with the speed of light. Right before she was able to hit him, a shield was formed between America and Wales.

This caught her by surprised and she turned around her head. America stood frozen because of Wales.

'Whoa... stop right there, Wales.' Said Scotland who he performed the shield.

'You do want to cause a mess in this room, right?' Scotland continued. Wales pulled back her stance as she muttered some cursed words in Gaelic language. England approached the scared America.

'Are you feeling alright, lad?' England said to America with smooth tone. America nodded and England sighed and said 'Sorry, America. Wales is quite sensitive about her name so please don't do that again.'

'Yeah. I'm sorry.' Said America with slight smile.

Other nation saw the incident and swear that do not mess with the UK family.

'L-Lets... take a break. Shall we?' said Germany as he gained back his composure.

'Yeah! Time for Pasta~~' the cheerful Italy said while following out the room with others nations.

All the nations walked out the room one by one. Kirkland family was the last one to leave the room.

'Let's go to pub and drink!' said Scotland who was itching for some beer.

'Yeah! Let's go. Let's go!.' Agreed Ireland. Northern Ireland and Wales shook their head indicating they can't interrupt them when it comes to drink and following them so to take care of them. England was following them too.

However, England stopped for a moment and he had a sudden pain to his brain. Then, a vision suddenly appeared to him. The vision he saw was a disastrous. He saw the blood was splattered around the ground, a gigantic magic circle appear and buildings were destroyed.

After he saw those visions, he closed his eyes and fell into unconscious state.

Ireland saw his brother fall to the ground. He quickly catch England before he fall to the ground. The other UK family turned around to them.

'England!Hey!' Ireland shook England whereas his other brothers crouched down to check England.

Some nations heard the commotion and head back to the room. After they reached the room in just few seconds they were surprised to saw that England which was in Ireland's arm was unconscious.

China was the first nation to step into the scene and he said 'What happen here?'. Then, others nation came and join in.

'I don't known what has happen to England .' Ireland said with panic. The nations came closer to get a better view.

'STEP BACK!' Wales shouted. Once they were took a step back, Wales examine him. Scotland said 'What happen to him?' Northern Ireland watched his brother, England with worries.

'Scotland, could you carry him back to the house?' Scotland nodded his head and carry his brother. Northern Ireland help him 'I will go get the car then.' Then he rushed off.

Wales and Ireland stood up then pack their papers and stuff which is on the meeting table. Then, they quickly walked out from room.

However, a hand grip Ireland's hand 'What happen to

Angleterre, no...Arthur?' France said to him because he cared for England even though both of them had bad terms.

Ireland sighed and said 'Nothing. It just our family problem.'

France wanted to fight back but he saw Ireland's eyes shows that 'do not poke into others business'. He finally released his hand.

Ireland quickly catch up to Wales and they went to a black BMW car which parked in front of Royal Hotel. Northern Ireland, Scotland and England were inside od the car.

3.00 pm inside of the car

Ireland was driving, Northern Ireland was at the front passenger seat, Scotland sat at the back of the driver seat, Wales sat way left whereas England sat in the middle. The journey back home is quite but Northern Ireland broke the silence.

'Guys, do you think that _that_ is happening again? Northern Ireland suggested his opinion.

Scotland replied to him 'I don't know... I just-'

'But we haven't known the truth behind that, North.' Ireland said while he was driving.

Scotland turned his head to the side 'Do you thinking about that, Wales?'

Wales remind silent and turned her head to her right which is England then she returned her gaze back to the window.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Finally I'm finish with this chapter. I'm type this using my phone because I was still in vacation so sorry if there is some mistakes. Please review and tell me if you like it or not. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Hello, this is ChicoHoney from Malaysia. Let you all know that I do not own Hetalia. Before reading this chapter, let's do some recap about Kirkland human names or Readers can refer back to Chapter 2.**

 **England – Arthur Kirkland**

 **Scotland - Allistor Kirkland**

 **Wales – Eliza Kirkland**

 **Ireland – Eric Kirkland**

 **Northern Ireland – Erik Kirkland**

5.20pm in England's house

After a few minutes, England was awake. A red haired man was beside his bed and stood from his chair to inform his brothers.

'Hey, Guys! England wakes up!' Scotland yelled. Then, his siblings came into his room.

'Arthur, are you okay?' said Wales with concern. England replied her by nodding his head.

'What got into you, Arthur? You pass out since yesterday.' Northern Ireland said.

'I…I don't know.' England lied to them

'Don't lie to us, Arthur.' Ireland said while stared into England's eyes.

'What do you mean, Ireland?' England panicked.

Scotland interrupted 'Shall we go to the living room so that our little brother explained to us?' All of them nod their head. 'Fine' England said as he was tired to fight back.

5.25pm at the living room

'So… what do you want to talk about?' England said while he took a cup of freshly brew tea from Wales.

'Eliza heard the conversation between you and your secretary, Alice after your first episode.' Scotland said before he sips his tea.

England shocked after hearing Scotland said. 'Care to tell us, Arthur?' Wales said.

'But-' Ireland interrupted England 'No 'but'. Just tell us about everything. We want to help you'

Northern Ireland continued 'He's right. We are your brother, your family.' England sighs heavily 'Alright. I'll tell from the beginning.'

It was a long yet serious conversation between them. When they listening to his story, it was a complete silent and no one dare to question or interrupted him. After hearing England's story, his siblings started to process the information into their brain.

'That's how I got into this mess.' England said.

'This…I… I just don't know how to say this.' Wales place her hand to his forehead.

'This is serious! Why you won't talk to us, Arthur!' Ireland shouted to him angrily whereas his twins calm him down.

Scotland turned his head to England and said 'Why your secretary know about this but not us?'

England replied 'Her great grandfather, Howard found out that I often fall sick after all the war during that time. He investigate my past and studied about the magic especially _that_. After he found out and gave the answer of his investigate, I was amazed by his investigation and I told him everything but with a promise.'

 _Flashback_

'Now that I told you everything but promise me that you will not tell my siblings and other nations about this.' England said to the man stood in front of him, Howard.

'But why, Sir?' Howard exclaimed. England smile sadly 'I just can't let them involve in this mess and besides this is my problem.'

Howard sighs and smiled to him 'Alright, Sir. Your dark secret shall be protected to the end.'

England smile to him 'I knew you will, my dear Howard.'

 _End of Flashback – Present time_

England continued 'I guessed that secret has passed down to his family.'

His siblings remained silent until Scotland stood up from the sofa. 'I'm going out to clear my head.'

A click sound from door was heard then Wales stood up.

'It's time to prepare dinner.' Wales said and started to approach to the kitchen. Ireland stopped her 'Aren't you going to brush off like nothing? This is a serious matter, Eliza'

Wales said with a smile 'Well…Let just go with the flow.'

Northern Ireland agreed with Wales and this caused Ireland sigh back.

England just sits and watched his siblings then thought 'Now they know my secret, but how about the nations and… this world'. He sighs heavily and proceeds to his office room to do his paper work which he was unable to finish his work.

The phone suddenly rang when England walked a few steps from the living room. Ireland stood up and pick up the phone

'Hello, this is Kirkland speaking.'

'Hello, it's France. Is Arthur alright?' Ireland spoke to the phone.

Ireland told France about Arthur current state but he did not tell him that story which England told Ireland and his other siblings.

6.40pm at dining hall

The Kirkland had a peaceful yet wonderful dinner but then it turned into a chaotic food fight. All of them quiet down when Wales stopped the fight (with magic, of course). After they had finished their meals, all of them cleaned up the table and the mess in the kitchen room. Then, they had a cup of tea to relax and started another conversation.

'France called just now.' Ireland said.

'Hm… About what.' His twin replied to him as he poured himself another cup of tea.

'He just wanted to know Arthur's condition and told us about the time of second world meeting. Don't worry, I did not tell him your secret, Arthur.' Ireland exclaimed.

'You better not tell them.' Arthur warned him. Scotland gave him a questioning look and said 'Why?'

England sipped his tea then placed the cup back on the saucer which is on the table. Then, he said 'I just don't want them to involve in my problem and more importantly, I don't want them to worry about me especially Alfred'

Wales smile slight to England and said 'Well…Now it's became our problem, Arthur.' Then, Scotland continued Wales' statement 'We will help you to find another way to solve this problem, Arthur.' His siblings nodded their head simultaneously. This causes England to smile back to them and said 'Thank you, everyone.'

After the long chit-chat, they decided to retire themselves to their respective room.

10.30pm in England office room

England still trying to get his work down despite it is almost time to sleep. He yawns and his eyes were tired. He thought his mind 'Maybe a little nap will do.'

 _Inside of England's dream_

'Where am I?' England thought. Suddenly, a bright light engulfed him and brought him to a place. That place was beautiful green field and has few large trees planted on the ground. However, there is something that caught England's attention.

There was a small child who has messy blonde hair and green eyes similar to England's. England said in his mind 'Is that me…' there was a women figure stood in front of child version of England. She has a pair of green eyes and has a very long blonde hair. She wears a long white colour dress and long green cape. The women's eye became wet and patted his son head.

'I'm sorry, my child. I'm sorry for letting you to bear this burden of mine, I'm sorry. ' The women said with a very sad tone.

'Mother Britannia…' England (or rather, Albion because Albion is the first nation name to him…I guess) replied to her sadly.

The blond haired women formed a bright white colour glow on her hand and showed to his son.

'This, my son is the heart or rather the pure magic of the _Goddess._ The dark magic has corrupted the mind of the _Goddess_ and I had no choice but to seal her by sacrificing myself, my life. I'm sorry, Albion.'

'I understand, mother… But why you show me the heart?' Albion said to her.

Britannia looked down for a moment and gained her courage to say a painful wish to him then she look up to her son and said 'This heart… I will seal the heart in you because you are the most suitable person rather than your siblings.'

Albion question her 'Is it because that I have the similar magic with you?

'Yes, the time magic. The ability to control time and the ability see the future or past.' Britannia said to him. She continued said 'However…Sealing this heart into you will cause you more pain, unable to die even though you do have nation status or empire… And more important, I… I did not want you to suffer because of my foolishness.'

Albion though for a moment then he replied back to her mother with a slight sad smile. 'I understand, mother. I shall bear the burden of yours.'

Britannia widened her eyes 'But-!'

Albion interrupted her 'Don't worry, mother. If this able to help you to lessen the burden, I will take it. If this will able to protect the world, I will take it too.'

Her mother hugged her son tightly and cried 'I'm sorry, Albion. I'm so sorry…' Albion closed his eyes and comforting her crying mother.

After Britannia stopped her crying, she pulled her son and looked to his eyes 'Let us seal the heart inside of you, Albion.'

Albion smiled and nodded his head. Then, Britannia casts a sleeping magic on her son so that he will be unconscious and less pain during the sealing process.

She then placed Albion on the ground and started to casts the sealing spell. A strong force of wind was formed around them and Albion was lifted from the ground. The heart shined brightly and started to move into Albion's body.

After the heart had completely move into his body, Albion started to glow brightly which has the similar colour as the heart. Then, he was about to fall to the ground but he was caught into her mother's arm. Britannia cried loudly to his son who was still unconscious and said 'I'm sorry, Albion. I'm sorry….'

 _End of England's dream_

England waked up after he saw his dream or rather, one of his past. However, he did not notice that tears rolled down his cheek. 'Mother…' he though in his mind. Then, he decided to retire himself and went to his bedroom to get a good rest because tomorrow is yet another world meeting.

 **Finally, I'm done! Hope you all like this chapter. It took me a long time to finish this especially England's dream scene. This chapter might have grammar mistake because English is not my forte. For your information, Malaysia English is 50% of American English and 50% of British England (I think so…). Basically, Malaysian understands both types of England and our English teacher did not care as long as we use correct spelling, grammar and speaking (again, this is my opinion). Anyways, please enjoy reading this chapter and feel free to pinpoint my mistake.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Hello, this is ChicoHoney from Malaysia. Sorry for the long wait b'cuz I kinda busy with some stuff like choosing my degree course in which university. Sigh….Let you all know that I do not own Hetalia. This chapter has a fight scene. Hope you all like this chapter and please review it. :)**

* * *

 **Day 4**

3.00pm at unknown location

The hooded figure appears to be watching a certain person from a large screen magic mirror. Apparently, the figure kept his eye on England like a prey. The hood figure revealed itself by pulling his hood back. The man has a tough looking face with dark brown eyes. His underlings approached him and said 'Sir Phantom, all preparations are complete. Shall we start the operation?'

The unknown man, named Phantom grinned and replied to his underlings 'Do it.'

His underlings bowed to him and exits the room. Phantom returned his interest to the screen 'Mr England, It's time for the game start.' the he grinned.

9.30pm in World meeting which is another place

The Kirkland siblings were walking to the meeting room and they were argued about some small matter along their way to room. Once they reached the room, all eyes on them and they went to their seat respectively. Then, the world meeting finally starts. However, it did not go well.

Again, it was chaotic meeting. France and England was fighting whereas America was kinda like… add fuel to the fire. This caused the situation to be uproar but Northern Ireland and Canada was calming them down. Scotland was drinking with Prussia (Only God knows how he was able to get in), Ireland and Denmark. They were drinking all different kinds of beer until they were fully satisfied.

Russia was having staring contest with Wales (Maybe because Wales burst in anger during yesterday meeting which caught Russia attention) and their staring contest causes all of nation to avoid them including the Baltic States. Italy was constantly weeping to Germany who unable to bring the situation back to normal because of the 'staring' contest between Wales and Russia. Japan brought out his bento to share with his friend to coax him friend, Italy and China kept showing his panda to the nations.

Northern Italy, Spain, Belgium, Netherlands and Luxembourg have their own private chit-chat at a corner where the sound of 'ChiGi….', 'Fusoso…', 'Tulips and Waffles…' can be heard from there. Turkey and Greece was fighting whereas Cyprus was calming them down.

11.00pm in the 'chaotic' meeting room

The situation in the meeting room was in turmoil until a loud crash sound was heard by the entire nation. All nations turned their head to the crash sound and stop their movement. There were several men, about twenty men who covered their face with mask, they extended their hand out and their weapon was appeared in front of them.

Most of the nations were shocked and unable to grasp the situation. The masked men charged to their target which is England who was still shocked by the situation but their attack were blocked and smoke was formed around them.

'Who ever hurt our little brother shall pay hundred times.' said the red haired man who wears a pair of dark blue gauntlets.

'Please remind this.' said the swordswomen and beside her, the ginger haired twins who were laughing evilly while both of them equip with their favorite weapons which were dual daggers and duel guns respectively.

After the smoke has cleared, nations were shocked that the Kirkland except England protected them from the sudden attacked caused by the assassins.

'Allistor! Eliza! Eric! Erik!' England shocked by his brother sudden movement.

'Let's just clean up this mess, shall we?' Wales said while preparing her stance to attack her opponent.

'Let's go!' Ireland twins said unison as they were ready to attack their enemy using their dual wielding skills. This causes most of the nation including England step back from them and Northern Ireland formed a glowing barrier was formed around the nations so they won't get hurt by the assassins. The fight started when Scotland, Ireland and Wales charged to the enemy whereas Northern Ireland pulled the trigger of his dual gun.

Wales attack her opponents one by one using her rapier and her magic. Before the enemy attacked her, she stabbed her rapier to the ground and casts a magic circle then it created an ice glacier to send them flying. However, she did not noticed that there were 2 assassins behind her and try to lay a surprise attack on her.

*Bang* *Bang*

Both of the assassin unconscious and fall to the ground, Wales turned her head to the sound. Northern Ireland shot both of them and grinned to her 'You own me a meal.'

'Alright.' Wales rolled her eyes and continued to attack her opponents.

'Geez… They just kept on coming. When is this gonna be end.' Ireland grumbles as he knocked down his opponent by his strong kicks and swift dual dagger wielding.

Scotland just kept on punch his opponent and left them unconscious, has serious bruises on their skin or even broke their limps.

The nations who were inside of the barrier were immersed to the fight but they did not notice that there were few assassins were behind them trying to break the strong barrier and they destroy the barrier quickly. Then, they turned their head to the back.

'What the hell!?' America yelled.

'They must have called the reinforcements.' Japan said calmly and increase his guard.

'Then, we must fight them. We can't let them get the attention.' America exclaimed and took out his gun. Others nodded their head in agreement as well however England was had a thought in his mind.

The nations brought out their weapon as soon as the barrier shattered like glass. England tried to stop them 'Wait. Don't-'

The assassins created magical chain that has sharp edge to attack those innocent nations and this surprised them. Those chains caused some damages several nations- America get hit on the left shoulder, Japan on his left leg and Italy on his right arm.

Even before the assassins able to lay another attack on them, England stood in front at them and casts some attacking spell. England's siblings saw the scene and they were panicked. They tried to get closer to England but were blocked by those assassins.

'Tch.' Wales was irritated. However, England does not waver or show any weakness to the enemy and he continued to fire his spells causing those assassins in front of him to back off.

The fight continued for about an hour. After those assassins realized that they can't fight against them especially the Kirkland, so they decided to retreat back. The nations stay on guard for a few minutes to confirm the assassins' presences gone then they relax back.

'Who are them?' Ireland questioned.

England approached to the certain corner followed by his siblings and he bents down to examine the evidence. The evidence which was on his hand appears to be a dagger which one of the enemies used. In the center of the dagger, there is a symbol- a clock symbol and a rose with thorns surround the clock symbol.

'It was them.' England muttered but enough to let his siblings to hear it then he stood up and turned to the nation to tend the victims.

12.50pm at the same meeting room

Wales and Northern Ireland tend the victims with their healing magic whereas Scotland, Ireland and England check on those nations that do not hurt.

'There you go.' Wales said after she finished healed America's wounds and he thanked Wales. Japan thanked Northern Ireland politely for healing his wounds. Italy was crying that he was in pain due to the injury on his right arm and Germany was calm him down.

'Well, I guess that no one hurt other than those three.' Ireland exclaimed as he and his other two siblings finished checking those nations.

However, those nations stared at the Kirkland and Scotland pulls out his cigarette, he knows what they wanted 'So, I guess that you all want an explanation.'

France was the first to reply Scotland 'Oui.'

Russia said 'Da and why they target England?'

The Kirkland look into each other's eyes then they all were pointed their finger at England. He was startled and said to his siblings 'What!'

Ireland said to him 'It was you who told _that_ story first.'

England grumbled 'Fine but we need to clean up the mess in this room.'

'Yeah… or else we will be questioned.' Wales sweated.

'But how?' America asked them.

'With magic, you idiot.' England said sarcastically.

'Can you manage to do it, Arthur?' Scotland asking him causing the other nations has a question mark in their mind.

'Of course I can.' England yelled at him. He closes his eyes to concentrate and started to cast a magic spell.

' _O… Time, the ally of mine. I'm the children of Britannia, the Time controller. Please grant me the ability to revert the time in this room back to normal._ '

He continued to close his eyes and concentrated to revert back the current condition of the room to its normal.

The shattered pieces of windows, broken tables and chairs, broken pieces of ceramic flower vase, stained carpet and so on were repaired or cleaned in just a few minutes.

The non-magic nations and even Romania and Norway were amazed as they show the magic performed by England whereas his siblings were just grinned at England's performance. Now, the non-magic nations decided to believe that magic do exist.

Once England revert the conditions of the room back to its normal, he exhaled and turned his back to the nation 'Let us go to my house. I will explain everything while having a cup of tea.'

The nations who just stunned at the magic performance were returned back to reality and their nodded their head in agreement.

1.00pm at unknown location

The assassins from the room returned back to their hideout. They kneeled their knees to its master who standing in front of them. Their master, Phantom was very furious about his underlings' failed mission.

'You all are useless! You can't even bring that man back!' He slammed his hand to the table.

One of the underlings argued back 'But, Sir Phan-'A dark coloured spear stabbed his heart and went through his body and then the blood splatter and he died.

'I don't want to hear any useless excuses! Get out!' Phantom shouted to the underlings and they quickly bowed their head again and drag the dead man out from his room.

'Damn it.' Phantom said to himself. He revert back his sight to the large mirror at his back of the chair, not only observing the other nations especially England but also the frozen figure which lies at the underground of Stonehenge.

He muttered himself 'I shall reawaken The Goddess, England no… Albion.' Then he grinned madly.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **Hew….Finally, finished this chapter. It's damn hard writing this story especially to figure how to write the fighting scene. For your information, The Kirkland has their own type of magic but they also have same abilities such as healing and increase/decrease someone strength, speed or defense which I will explain it in future chapter, for now let me show you what type their magic is:**

 **England- Time magic**

 **Wales- Ice magic**

 **Scotland- Fire magic**

 **Ireland- Lighting magic**

 **Northern Ireland- Wind magic**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Hello, this is ChicoHoney from Malaysia. Let you all know that I do not own Hetalia. Hope you all like this chapter and please review it. :)**

* * *

 **Continued at Day 4**

2.45pm in England house

Inside of the living room of England house, the interior was full of decorations and was wide. The nations sat, some of them stood and waiting for the explanation which England promise to give. After England took a sip of Earl Grey Tea that was freshly brewed by himself, he look into the nations who were stared at him.

'So… All of you wanted to know what happened during the meeting, huh?' He said calmly.

Then, Germany replied to him 'Yeah…'

It was silent and England's siblings turned their head to England, who was quite nervous about telling the truth to his fellow nations.

Italy broke the silence while happily said to the nations 'Ve~ Let's take siesta~!' Germany sighed and replied to him 'Not until England give us an explanation.'

England took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. 'Alright, I will tell you all everything.' And so, England told them his story.

 _Flashback_

A few villagers run through a beautiful green dark forest, warm sunlight filtering through the top branches. There are glowing insects flew around the forest, some animals such as rabbits and squirrels avoided them. Once they reached the end of the forest, they quicken their pace to the cottage.

'Lady Britannia!' One of villagers shouted at the door. After a few seconds, the door was opened and a long blonde haired woman appeared in front of them.

'What's the matter?' Britannia asked them.

'Something terrible has happened to the village, Lady Britannia.' the female villagers said with panic feeling.

'What happened, mother?' her children who heard the commotion came to her. Her children were Scotland, Wales, Ireland twins and England.

Britannia saw a vision from the past. She saw that village was on fire and the villagers was flee, however some of them fail to flee and end up being burned. She also saw the back of the white haired women tighten her grip on an innocent villager's neck then burned him. The white haired women turned her head, revealing her blood red eyes to the man who was talking to him. Once Britannia snap back to reality, Britannia's face darkened and turned to her children 'Stay here and do not leave the house, my children. Scotland, can you take care for me?'

Scotland nodded his head and his mother smiled back to him. Britannia turned back to her people 'Can you lead the way to the village?'

The villagers nodded their head and quickly set their foot off to the village. Britannia quickly followed them.

Once they were in the village, it was disaster. The house and tress around the village were burned to the ground and there were burnt dead bodies and animal lingering around the place. Britannia was shocked.

'We are the only survivor, Lady Britannia. We manage to avoid this horrible disaster. We're sorry, My Lady.' One of the villagers was guilty said to her.

'Don't apologize.' She said to them. She then closes her eyes to find whether there was any more dark magic.

'It's them.' She muttered as she open her eyes back. One of the villagers said to 'Who were them?'

'It was the Goddess of Magic, Hecate and The Phantom Clan, causing the damage of this village.' Britannia said. The villagers gasped in shocked and whispering to each other.

Britannia sadly looked to the burnt villagers and said to remaining villager 'I will restore this village to its normal condition. We should bury the unfortunate ones so they can rest in peace.' The villagers nodded and quickly moving the burnt corpse to other place.

As they were finished buried the corpse, Britannia then said to them 'Please step back.' They understood her statement then they took a step back. Britannia closes her eyes and concentrated on her magic. Once the village has returned to its original condition, the villagers thank Britannia in gratitude. Suddenly, she felt an evil presence just up to the north, which her house where her family… her children lives. She also notices that dark clouds swirling above her house and she knew who the cause behind it.

Britannia ran back to the cottage and speed up by using her magic. As soon as she was arrived the cottage, her children were on the ground, unconscious.

'Allistor! Eliza! Eric! Erik!' She shook her unconscious children and she noticed that her youngest child, Arthur was lost.

Scotland awoke from his unconscious and noticed her mother was there 'Mother?' Britannia quickly kneel to her eldest son 'Allistor, what happen? And where is Arthur?' Scotland closes his eyes and started to recall his memories from the incident.

'It was a white haired woman with blood red eyes and a group of men suddenly came to our house then they attacked us. They were the ones who had kidnapped Arthur' Scotland said and his other siblings were waked up.

'What the hell…' Ireland grumbled. Britannia then asked Scotland 'Where did they go?' Her son pointed at the forest.

Britannia quickly gets up then ran to the forest to find her son, Arthur. Once she reached the centre of the forest, the white haired woman with blood red eyes stood in front of a hooded man, assuming he was one of the Phantom Clan. That man carried unconscious Arthur and the woman patted the child head then she turned her head to Britannia.

'I knew you will came, Britannia…'she said

'The Goddess of Magic, Hecate…' Britannia said as she watching her like a prey. Hecate grinned at her and said 'My….Its being a long time, my friend.'

Britannia, who had a short temper personality, snapped at her enemy 'Quit it, Hecate. Give me back my child.'

Hecate grinned widely 'Why should I? This boy has a lot of magic rested inside of him especially the rarest magic of all, the time magic.'

Britannia ran to reach her son but a barrier which was formed by the hooded man surrounds Hecate, causing her failed to take her son back.

'Why do you want with my son?' Britannia said angrily. The man took off his hood and showed his dark brown eyes 'This little boy here not only had your ability to see past or future but also had the ability to change the world with an exchange of his life even though he's a nation.'

'Phantom…' Britannia said the dark brown eyes man. 'It seems that you still remember about me, Lady Britannia. You always treat me like a child when I was a kid and I hated it.'

The green eyes woman replied to him 'Then you leave the village and worked under Hecate, right?'

The brown eyed man named Phantom grinned to her 'Yes. Lady Hecate, she was amazing goddess that I ever had. She is the one who changed my life.'

'How did you know that Arthur had the ability to change this world?' Hecate chuckled at Britannia 'Of course I know. I AM the Goddess of Magic, I know the magic presence in every person including nations but… this world is such cruel. I was abandoned by the God, Himself and that's why…' She put her hand to Arthur's head 'That's why I wanted this little boy to change His world into my own.'

Britannia was furious after she heard their so called proposal. The bang of her hair covered her beautiful green eyes.

'You better not regard this, Hecate and Phantom.' Britannia said as she preparing her stance and cast a strong barrier spell around three of them so her enemy won't escape. A spear formed in front of Britannia but Hecate does not waver. Phantom puts down Arthur who was still unconscious to the ground and stood in front of his Goddess to protect her.

Britannia appeared in front of Phantom in a split second however Phantom and Hecate were disappeared. Phantom then appeared at the back of Britannia and tried to stab her but Britannia able to block the attack by forming a strong barrier.

Both of them exchange attacks, dodging each other and casting magic spells. However, Hecate just watched their fight while patting Arthur's head and whispered to him even though Arthur was unconscious.

After a few minutes, Phantom was exhausted whereas Britannia was covered with cut or bruises but was easily healed by her time magic. Hecate laughed 'Amazing, Britannia. I knew that you are strong but it seems that you held back on Phantom.'

Britannia kept her guard up and Hecate command Phantom 'Phantom, take care of this boy. I will deal with her.'

Phantom obeys her and teleport next to her then took Arthur from Hecate's arm. Hecate then appears in front of Britannia but Britannia able to dodge her ambush very quickly.

'I shall not hold back when it comes to fight with you, Hecate.' Hecate grinned evilly and said 'Interesting.'

The duel end as soon as Britannia took a chance to stab Hecate's heart and cast a strong spell on her heart. Hecate quickly retreated few steps from her then yelled at her opponent 'What did you do?'

Britannia ignored her question and hit her spear to the ground. Phantom sense some presences in the ground and tried to move but vines which was casted by Britannia formed from the ground and wrapped tightly around Phantom. The vines also managed to snatch Arthur back and wrap around him so that he won't fall.

'You have no chance at winning, Hecate. The spell that I cast on you is a sealing spell. Since I cast on your heart which was your magic source, then your heart shall be mine to keep and you will sleep eternally.' Britannia said to Hecate calmly.

Hecate was furious and continued to yell at her while coughing up blood 'Damn you, Britannia!'

'Goodbye, Hecate.' Britannia closes her and started to perform her sealing spell. Phantom failed to struggle from those vines 'Lady Hecate!'

The light formed from the spell was so bright which cause Phantom to close his eyes tight. As soon as Phantom opens his eyes, he saw Hecate was covered with crystal whereas Britannia was panting and a glowing flame or rather the heart (magic source) of Goddess of Magic. Britannia turned her head and walked toward Phantom who was struggling to get off from the vines.

'Phantom… I always treated you like my children ever since you were abandoned by your parents. I always thought that you have a good future, good life but you choose to work with Hecate. Please come back to me.' Britannia smiled to him

'Shut up!'Phantom snapped at her. Britannia sighed sadly as if she failed to change the boy's mind.

Britannia's eyes became teary and tell him 'I'm sorry, Phantom.' She has no choice but she could not bear to kill him so she decided to casts a paralyze spell on Phantom's leg to immobilize him forever.

After Britannia paralyzed him, she picked Arthur up and returned back to her house. During her way back to the cottage, Britannia though hard:

'Arthur… I see your future will be a tough and lonely and you might end up like me… My time is almost up I'm sorry, Arthur that I have to bear this burden of mine.' Then she sighed.

When she arrived at her house, her children approached her.

'I'm sorry that I leave you all just now.' Britannia said. Her children shook their head.

'It's not your fault, mother.' Wales said with a smile. Scotland nodded his head 'Well, we also healed each other's injuries'

Ireland looks up to her mother 'How about Arthur? Is he fine?'

Britannia nodded her head 'Yes. He just unconscious and has no injuries. He should be wake up after some time.'

Northern Ireland then said cheerfully after hearing his mother's statement 'Then, we should get back to the house.'

Finally, they walked into the house and have a rest.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **Finally, it took me how many days or rather weeks to finish this. This is because I been obsessing with Yuri! On ice and watching this again and again XDXD. I hope there will be a season 2 next year… By the way, I ship VICTUURI and Makkachin is SOOOOOO…. cute! (I wanna get Makkachin phone cover XD) Please review this chapter and feel free to point out my mistake.**

 **#YuriOnIce # Victurri #Makkachin #BornToMakeHistory**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Hello, this is ChicoHoney from Malaysia. Let you all know that I do not own Hetalia. Hope you all like this chapter and please review it. :)**

 **Continued from the previous chapter**

After hearing England's story, the nation stays silent for a moment until Germany spoke up.

'So… your mother called Britannia was a powerful mage and defeated the Goddess of magic, Hecate who kidnapped you for her evil plan, right?' said Germany and England nodded.

France interrupted 'But this wouldn't explain why those assassins wanted to kill you.'

'Let me finish first, you bloody frog.' England yelled at the Frenchman.

England continued his story…

 **Flashback**

 **AD 45 (year where Rome invade Britain)**

Britannia and Albion managed to escape from the bloody war to a green field. Britannia was wound badly because she kept protecting Albion from the enemy which is the romans.

'Albion, I don't have much time left. The romans especially Rome will come to me and I always wanted to protect you but I'm sorry…' Britannia said to her child, Albion.

'Listen, Albion. Before I gone, I have something that I need to let you know.' Britannia raised her finger to the bod's forehead and her finger glows. This magic allowed Britannia to transfer all of her memories to Albion especially from the fight between Hecate and Britannia. (Which is from Chapter 6.)

After the transferring magic was done, Albion was shocked and Britannia cried while hugging him tightly.

'I'm sorry, my child. I'm sorry for letting you to bear this burden of mine, I'm sorry. 'The woman cried.

'Mother…Please don't cry.' Albion said. The blond haired women formed a bright white colour glow on her hand and showed to his son.

'This, my son is the heart or rather the pure magic of the Magic _Goddess,_ _Hecate_ _._ The dark magic has corrupted the mind of Hecate and I had no choice but to seal her by sacrificing myself, my life and I was barely alive because of this heart'

'I understand, mother… But why you show me the heart?' Albion said to her.

Britannia looked down for a moment and gained her courage to say a painful wish to him then she look up to her son and said 'This heart… I will seal this heart in you because you are the most suitable person rather than your siblings.'

Albion question her 'Is it because that I have the similar magic with you?

'Yes, the time magic. The ability to control time and the ability see the future or past.' Britannia said to him. She continued said 'However…Sealing this heart into you will cause you more pain and unable to die even though you dissolved from nation or empire. Without this heart, you will fade away… And more important, I… I did not want you to suffer because of my foolishness.'

Albion though for a moment then he replied back to her mother with a slight sad smile. 'I understand, mother. I shall bear the burden of yours.'

Britannia widened her eyes 'But-!'

Albion interrupted her 'Don't worry, mother. If this able to help you to lessen the burden, I will take it. If this will able to protect the world, I will take it too.'

Her mother hugged her son tightly and cried 'I'm sorry, Albion. I'm so sorry…' Albion closed his eyes and comforting her crying mother.

After Britannia stopped her crying, she pulled her son and looked to his eyes 'Let us seal the heart inside of you, Albion.'

Albion smiled and nodded his head. Then, Britannia casts a sleeping magic on her son so that he will be unconscious and less pain during the sealing process.

She then placed Albion on the ground and started to casts the sealing spell. A strong force of wind was formed around them and Albion was lifted from the ground. The heart shined brightly and started to move into Albion's body.

After the heart had completely move into his body, Albion started to glow brightly which has the similar colour as the heart. Then, he was about to fall to the ground but he was caught into her mother's arm. Britannia cried loudly to his son who was still unconscious and said 'I'm sorry, Albion. I'm sorry….'

After that, Albion was awake but he saw her mother was fading slowly. 'Mother!?' Albion shocked.

'My child…' Britannia patted his head. 'My child, you going to face a tough and lonely path but I will always stay by your side. I'm sorry and thank you, Albion.' Britannia hugged her child again and then disappears into the air.

 **End of Flashback**

'That's all I have to say.' England said to the nations. They were trying to processing the information that was given by England.

'So those assassins wanted to take the heart of yours, right?' France said and England nodded his head.

'Is there any questions, nations?' England said to them and he saw someone raised his hand. It was America.

'What is it, America?' the Englishmen said to the American.

'What do you mean that you will fade without the heart of Hecate? We are nations.' America said while the others nodded their head.

Scotland decided to explain this to the others 'It was complicated. If a large empire was dissolved, nation will disappeared then the new or another nation will replace the faded nation. This explains the Rome disappeared one day and the Holy Rome Empire too.'

'So, England was supposed to disappear after Hong Kong was given back to me, am I right?' China said.

'Yeah but I could not fade because of the heart of Hecate…' England said sadly.

'What we going to do, Arthur?' Ireland said to his brother. England replied to him 'I don't know, Ireland. I don't know…'

All nations stay silent for a while. Wales interrupted the silence 'Well, it's almost dinner time. I should prepare the meals right now whereas the others should go and rest. Scotland, Ireland and North, can you show their room? I'm sure that each room can fit 5 or 6 person.'

Scotland light up his cigarette 'Sure.' The Ireland twins nodded their head in unison.

'Let me help you then, Wales…' China said to Wales and she accepted the Chinese man offer.

'Let me help you too. Hon Hon….'said the pervert French man but he was received a very painful slap from the welsh lady.

 _ **Timeskip**_

After the dinner, the nations retired to the rooms and get a rest. However, they did not know that someone was observing them.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **Finally, I finished. I'm sorry that I took a really long time to finish this. This is because I adapting the university life right now and I might take my time to update this story. Once again, I'm very sorry. Thank you and Goodbye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Hello, this is ChicoHoney from Malaysia. Let you all know that I do not own Hetalia. Hope you all like this chapter and please review it. :)**

 **Continued from the previous chapter**

After that, Albion was awake but he saw her mother was fading slowly. 'Mother!?' Albion shocked.

'My child…' Britannia patted his head. 'My child, you going to face a tough and lonely path but I will always stay by your side. I'm sorry and thank you, Albion.'

Britannia hugged her child again and then disappears into the air.

'So those assassins wanted to take the heart of yours, right?' France said.

 **Nextday-8.30 am in England's mansion**

Wales was humming to herself while making English Big Breakfast for those sleepyheads. There was the sound of footstep walking towards her.

Without turning her back, Wales greets her brother who just wakes up.

'Good morning, Scotland. Breakfast will be done in just a few minutes.'

Scotland yawned and then hummed to respond to her sister. He was lost in thought.

'What are you thinking?' Wales said.

The red-headed man shook his head and said 'Nope… Nothing.'

However, it didn't convince her.

'Don't lie to me, Scot. I have known you for centuries… Just tell me.'Scotland sighed.

'It's about Albion. I can't stop worrying about him.' Wales placed two teacups and a pot of freshly made Earl Grey tea.

Wales just smiled to him and say 'Well…When the times come, we would settle the problems ourselves. You are not the only one who worry about Arthur, Scot. All of us siblings are worry about little brother.'

'I guess…' Scotland said while taking out his cigarette from his breast pocket.However, it was stopped by her sister.

'No smoking inside the house!!! How many times do I have to tell you!'

The red-headed man huffed and drinks his cuppa. He then proceeds to the upper floor where all the guest rooms and his brother's room were located.

Once he reached the hallway, he took a deep breath and shouted

'Come on!!! Wake the bloody hell up, you bastards!!!'

All the doors were open immediately and those nations' head pops out.

'What the…*Yawn*'

'It's time for breakfast, idiots. Come on.'

Before Scotland turned his back and followed the others to the dining hall, he went to England's room which located at the end of the hall.

Knock, Knock*

'England, wake up.'

He received no response from another side of the door. Scotland opens the door.

'Hey, wake up'

'Ugh…

'What happens, Sasana?'

'Chest…H-Hurt' England moaned.

Suddenly, he coughed out some blood. England opens his eye weakly and saw his brother standing beside him.

'I…*cough* saw h-her come-ing…' England became unconscious. Scotland immediately understands his brother's pain.

Crash*

Scotland startled and ran down to the dining room. The room was a mess; the flower vases, as well as the ceramic plates, were broken into pieces. It was a disaster.

Scotland found the nations were unconscious except for one of his brother. He found Erik (N. Ireland) was the only half conscious.

'Erik, What happen!?' Scotland shook his brother roughly. Erik panted quite heavily and his left-hand covers the wound on his right abdomen. His dual guns were scattered in front of him.

'Those… m-masked men…. Attacked…us *huff*'

'What'

'Eliza and Erik *huff* fight with *huff* them… They drove them *huff* out from the h-house' Allistor was shocked.

'Damn it. Stay here and try to heal with your magic. After that, go to Arthur's room and stay close to him.'

Erik nodded his head and started to heal his wound. Scotland ran towards to the door and saw Eliza (Wales) and Erik (Ireland) engaged in a battle with those masked men. Then, Scotland started to fight against those masked men along with his siblings.

The sound of the swords was clashing and the sound of strong punching was heard.

Wales were sword dancing with the enemies gracefully. Erik was slicing the enemies swiftly and pulled out his whip to attack them whereas Scotland was dodging the attack from the enemies. The situation was in chaotic.

Once three of them regroup briefly, Scotland started to question his siblings.

'Why those men managed to come to this place?'

'How should I know!!!' Wales was annoyed.

'Do you think that they were from The Phantom Clan?' Erik said.

Allistor stayed quiet for a while. 'We need to be quick. Arthur having chest pain and he said Hecate was coming for him'

Wales and Ireland turned their heads slightly towards Scotland.

'Well, I guess we have no choice but to end this quickly.' Wales said and straighten her posture. She then started to chant her ice magic. The others followed as well.

A cold mist formed and surrounds the enemies in a dome. Lighting was strike and binds all the masked men instantly. A shadow figure which was Scotland appears in midair and his gauntlet was in fire. He then smashed the ground with his fire gauntlet.

The ground was burst in flame, spurt like lava from a volcano. All of the enemies were burned and slowly fall to the ground.

Scotland stood up and sighed heavily. Wales and Erik walked towards him.

'Should we interrogate one of them?' Erik said while kicking one of the masked men to ensure he was dead or unconscious.

Eric appeared at the door and panted heavily.

'G-Guys…. Arthur was in trouble!!!'

 **To Be Continue** **I'm sorry that this story was in hiatus mode. This is because I was busy with all the assignment and exams. I will try my best to finish this story as quickly as possible before my last year in degree starts. However, I am thankful that reader was waiting patiently for the story. So, try and stay tuned for the next chapter. ChicoHoney is out.**


End file.
